Where Am I
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: [substory] Final chapter up! read Chrono Crossover before you read this one. this is the story of Hakura and Lucca from CC. now rated M for the Final chapters material.
1. Where Am I

Where Am I 

A/N: this one I am working well in the midst of working on it. I am unaware if I want to include a scene that may boost it up to an M rated Fic, which would then have fewer audience members attending. So I will exclude it until it develops and see what the people say. So here is the First chapter of the HakuraxLucca Love fic.

Lucca tosses and turns, the memory of losing Hakura playing over and over in her mind. But soon the voice that calls her brings her warmth again.

"Lucca, don't worry I am here. Wake up. You need to wake up" the voice echoes through her head. She can feels the smile come to her mouth. And soon she feels something press up against that warming smile.

She soon wakes, warm and cozy under a bed roll. She then gets the thought. "we never brought bed rolls?"

"no, but I got some" Hakura's voice calls from out side the tent.

Lucca smiles and goes to get up. "I would advice against that. You are not clothed"

Lucca then looks into the roll. "he's right. Then where are my clothes?"

"burnt, you lost them when you saved my life. I'd of gone to get you some but I didn't want to leave you unprotected. So I have got a friend to go get you some"

"you mean, wait? A Friend, you mean Divera?"

"no, she and Crono are gone. We are in my homeland. Welcome to Avarice"

"hey I'm back" a new voice calls.

"ah, it's Jack. Give them here"

"oh, spoil my fun"

"you leach. Get back to town, I need my armor back"

"yes sir" Jack springs of back down the mountain side.

"oh, I should have thought he'd do this…"

"what? What did he do?" Lucca asks. Then a piece of clothing comes through the flap of the tent. Let's just say it's not something for a thirteen year old.

"you expect me to wear that?" Lucca fumes.

"no, but cover up for now I'll get you something better"

"ok, hurry back"

"I will" then he's off with a simple bound.

(Lucca POV)

How did I get here. Avarice, that means greed. Is this our world, only further away? He said 'his home land' so we have to be, he is human is he not? Oh well, I need not worry for now. He and I are alone at last. Wait? What am I saying, I never liked boys like this, me and Crono are friend. So are me and Hakura. My heart, it beats with an odd rhythm am I sick? Injured? No, no I am not. Unh, I'll just get some rest. But what if something attacks me? I'll be helpless. Oh, what have I got myself into? Hey…what's this…my hair. It's…in a bun. Errgh! I hate it. I like it the way it was. I wonder what Hakura is getting. I bet it's just something remotely similar to what I wore before. Oh, I can't stand it being naked like this for so long. Well if I am naked I may as well wash off. I wonder if there is a spring nearby?

(regular POV)

Lucca steps out of the tent in the least revealing piece of clothes she could find. And walks up the mountain slightly. There she looks around for signs of a spring or a lake even. And a small mist signaling the presence of a hot spring is seen. Lucca then darts off to the location and bathes. She lets out a sigh of relief. She sinks into it, letting her worries wash away. Soon she dozes off and dreams her lovely dream of her knight, her hero, her one true love.

There she stands amidst the meadow the sun shining off her violet hair. And him there sitting in the grass in admiration. She giggles a bit as she approaches him and kisses him on the cheek. She whispers something in his ear and then runs of. Oh so young she is, so simple, she wants to mature but her child wants to play. She almost regrets getting into science. She runs through the forest giving in Hakura gets up and starts the game. He runs through the forest to catch her but plays it easy, he could easily catch her but he wanted to enjoy this. Lucca runs faster through the forest. She runs and runs, soon Hakura is no longer in sight. In fact the sun seems to have gone down. It's dark, and cold. Lucca embraces herself for warmth. She calls out but her voice doesn't come. She tries again but nothing. She starts to cry, the tears comes down her face but soon freezes into ice. The pain hurt to much. She cried out one more time and still nothing.

Lucca bolts out from her dream. Water spraying forward. She catches her breath and looks around. She sees someone on the rocks in the distance, their back turned away.

"who are you? What are you doing here?"

"it's only me Lucca. Your clothes are behind you. And I suggest the next time you wish to doze off, make sure your clothed. Jack almost got a free peek"

"right, of course" Lucca blushed at her own stupidity. She looked at the clothes, she was wrong. These aren't even close to similar. A pair of dark gray pants that would seem extremely baggy on her, a black shirt with a rose symbol atop the left breast area. The sleeves on the shirt made it seem like it was part of a Haori. A spot inside it could be used as a secret storage for Lucca's gun. She quickly dries off and dawns the clothes. She turns around and walks toward Hakura. She taps him on the shoulder and twirls.

"how do I look?"

"like I planned, function and fashion. And I know you look like a tomboy in it but you really need to play the part. When you dress like it you can fool people so they can try and second guess you, but you can avoid that by second guessing your self. By learning what they do in that situation-"

"I can out smart them" she finishes his sentence for him and walks off back to the camp. "you can't fool me. I knew why you did this"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

okay, not a big start but a good one. I hope you all like it, all reviews will be responded too. If you wish to have one personally responded back feel free to email me regularly not with the reviews.


	2. Gold and Gerne

Where Am I 

RR: yes the intention of Jack is mainly that of Miroku's. And so I don't have to fill it in later I'll tell you about Jack now. Jack is a high level assassin who has a weakness for women, target or not. He does have a sense of chivalry and has a wife of his own. Anyway chapter two…

Lucca warms up by the fire. She found it rather strange. How the fire seemed to draw toward her. Fire should never act that way she thought. Hakura sit on a rock nearby. His new armor made him seem darker then his true self. But then again Lucca only knew so much about him. Jack sat poking the fire with in of his many knives.

"so hot stuff"

"Lucca!" she fumes.

"Lucca yeah, yeah. How much you knew about our friend here?"

"shut it Jack, she doesn't have to know" Hakura says not even moving his eyes.

"what? Hakura I am a friend can you not trust me?"

"it's deeper then that. You knew Jack is a hunter of sorts. And I have my fair share of similar deeds"

"you've killed for money?" Lucca ask shocked slightly.

"well I once was on a team of specialties. Cascaders as they are called. We had a chance to come into power, all we had to do was capture the queen of this castle. I had almost got there and taken her, but a was caught off guard and knocked out. Jack who was out to kill the queen helped me out after. Sure he took my money but u later helped him out. I then lost my map and headed on memory, I got to the princesses room, I didn't know that back then but I do now. I had captured her and then after they found out I was shot out from the Cascaders. So I didn't let them have my second prize"

"and what was that?" Lucca asks.

Hakura opens his over coat to reveal several bags packed with gold. "the treasury. The Princess is safe in a new castle now and she'll be more then happy to help us"

"well we do need to find Crono and the others"

"yes. But to do so we need to do our part in this time"

"what do you mean?"

"my bet is Divera took Crono to the Future of my world where she exists. There they will have time warp tech, but we need to do our part in history. And that is to save this world from an invasion"

"invasion" Jack flips back crashing down the hillside. "ow. I am not fighting no army!"

"some assassin you are" Lucca laughs. Jack just caresses her butt and gets a hammer to the head in reply. He laughs victoriously yet the headache soon takes that away.

"anyway" Hakura says getting aggravated. "first Lucca you need to get your gun, Jack I need you to get my old stuff back. And be on the look out for that specific info"

"got it!" he jumps off again.

"and now off to town. Get on my back" Hakura bends down to carry Lucca piggyback style.

"what?"

"we'll get there faster this way. And hold on" Lucca chuckles half-heartedly and gets on his back and give his arms a death grip. Hakura bounds off at incredible speeds. The world just a blur going past them. Lucca is all the while screaming and holding her eyes shut. In a matter of minutes they arrive. Lucca opens her eyes and falls of stiff as a stone.

"don't! do! That! Again!" she fusses.

"now, now. Time is everything, the attack comes in a week. Now find the shop and pay no more then 430 Gerne (that's the money in this world. Similar to gold) that is ten pieces ok"

"got it"

"I have some errands to run" Hakura runs off again. Leaving Lucca behind for shopping with her bag of money.

She first finds the armor shop. In this world armor is not what you wear but a magical property you have.

(Lucca POV)

The orbs in strength go from yellow, to light blue, to red, to green, to orange, to turquoise, to black. This way you can have a fashion and keep your head. This seems kind of great. Then I can wear my mothers favorite outfit she bought for me and still be able to fight. And as for the weapons. The gun I had my eye on was more the 430 Gerne he wanted me to spend. So I got the one that he wanted me to and a piece of red armor gem. It cost me about 15 gold pieces. But that man seemed to dislike me. I guess I may have done some secret code. I don't know how many games I have played that have shops with secrets of a specific item order to be bought. Oh well. Now what do I do, I'm done shopping I guess I could get food and rations. But then again Hakura may have gotten them.

"did you hear" a kid was talking rather loudly to another. "Legend's back"

Legend? Seems like a bad name. I'd regret being him. I wonder what the fuss is. Is he a hero?

"no way. He died after they found that he stole the Princess"

The princess? He stole the Princess. I got to tell Hakura. Wait. Could Hakura have been Legend. No, he is to sweet. But then he does have that transformation, but that one seems to want to kill rather then capture. I'll ask him when he comes back.

(Regular POV)

Hakura comes rushing back to Lucca. New armor and all in hand. Jack not to far behind. Lucca shows Legend the gun and the Gem. He seemed not to happy about the gem being bought but he should have explained the armor system. They head up back to camp and rest for the day. Tomorrow was going to be rough.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

okay, chapter two of where am I up. The same applies. And please point out any mistakes I do make next time. I'd reward you with something if I could but, I can't really. Okay enjoy.


	3. Jack Be Nimble No More

Where Am I 

RR: the point was to get it across, thanks for noticing D of B L. and I do like the fact I got fans of Jack, Rumiko Takahashi's Miroku was a big help in his creation so if you wish to thank anyone it's her.

Dis: I own nozing

Lucca wakes up early the next mourning she looks out side to see the mourning animals awake to, the mountain lions, the birds, and the…others of this world.

"whoa, this place looks the same but in the same way is different" Lucca looks around to see Hakura at the fire cooking an animal. She gets out of the tent and sits down across from him…SLAP!

"I thought this rock felt strange" Jack sits up and removes his hand from under Lucca.

"damn, for a girl you hit rather hard" WHAM! With the hammer.

"better?" she chuckles.

"no" Jack says weakly.

"now, now you two. We aren't children. Reckless fighting is not needed"

Just then Lucca remembered something.

"Hakura, what do you know of this Legend I heard about in town?"

Hakura froze instantly, not knowing what she already knew. He had to quickly come up with something but nothing that would give him away.

"tell me what you already know and I'll fill in the blanks"

"well all I know is that some kids noticed his return, and said it's impossible because he had been killed after he captured the princess. Is this the same one that is living at your castle?"

"_I'm stuck_" Hakura says in his head.

"sharp as a tack, your good" Jack says trying to get a better "view" SLAP!

"stop it, my hand can't take it anymore"

"your right Lucca, that girl in the castle is the Princess. I am Legend, Hero, Cascader, and Ender. My fate is already made. But I want to stop it. I am sure Crono and Divera will know this soon enough when we return to them. I will wait 'til then to tell you the details. For now eat and we will train, and please still call me Hakura"

And so they enjoyed there meal together. By the end Jack jaw was sore from his attempts he thought he'd skip on the lunch. Hakura first shows the skill level of Jacks by being his target. Jack has great speed, and nimble movements. The ornaments on his attire we not just for looks but each was a throwing dagger. Hakura was skilled enough to block them all and stop the incoming kick from Jack. But jack used the shield for a boost into the air and came down hard with a straight kick. Hakura just stepped aside and gave him a hard hit to the head.

"show off"

Lucca giggles and draws her weapon. "this will be easy"

"oh yeah" Jack says thinking of how to have some fun with her.

"ready…" Hakura raises his hand in the air…"begin!"

Jack runs straight for Lucca, Lucca Draws her gun and fires. Jack dodges and runs straight up to her. She quickly goes to punch him in the stomach but he dodges behind her and gropes her, and runs off quickly.

"you'll have to do better"

"urrgh, stop kidding around and fight!"

"I am. I am just having fun with it. When ever you fail to get me I get a free one"

"you won't get one again I swear"

"oh yeah?"

He runs in again Lucca fires and jack dodges jack gets close again and Lucca swings her hammer, jack dodges again and goes for another stroke but Lucca turns and fires. Jack takes a hit to the hand.

"ha, now lets see you grope me" she feels that same hand on her butt again and swings. There is Jack no wound at all.

"what the hell? I shoot you!"

"an illusion of speed, you saw what your eyes thought was me. A mere light bending trick"

"errgh!" Lucca groans.

Over 3 hours pass and 2375 gropes of her butt and Lucca still can't get one hit on Jack. Soon she just gives up and falls to the ground. Jack sighs in disbelief.

"come on, I thought you had spirit"

"I do, but it's impossible to hit you, you speed and reflexes are to good. You win, and I am sure you had a fair share of grabs for today"

Jack steps up to Lucca and extends a hand to help her up. Lucca takes it and quickly sees the opportunity. As she gets up she grabbles him and holds the gun to his temple.

"but I think your wit needs some work" she laughs. "I never said I gave up did I?"

"you got me there, your intellect is far better" Lucca then realizes the mistake she made of not restraining his hands…to late he got another one.

"okay stop it, I got half a mind to report you"

"think they haven't tried yet"

"okay enough, let us break for lunch"

"not a good idea, looks like Legend has some company" Hakura points out to the horizon. An army of troops walks toward them, their footsteps can be felt in the ground.

"a good 3000, that's a lot less then they tried years ago. Jack take care of them, I'll take Lucca to the Castle and set up for the Oncoming"

"got ya"

Jack rushes in well Lucca and Hakura dash off into the wild. Jack stops a few feet in front of the troop and halts them. The captain of the troop steps up and speaks.

"if you are working for that murderer Legend then step aside, or we'll kill you"

"oh ok" he steps aside and motions them to go through.

"hm, smarter then you look"

"of course" he whispers to himself. The guards step forward and Jack jumps on the attack, a good 30 killed before they know what hit them.

"so you are working for him"

"of course, you told to step aside if I was and I did. You never said anything about not killing you"

"errgh, kill him all of you!" the troop surrounds Jack and steps in to the fray. Jack easily dodges the attacks and counters with knives into the neck. After a few hundred needless deaths, the attack halts for a second.

"hmm, your rather nimble boy"

"I'm 23 hardly a boy"

"your still a kid in my eye boy, but soon you'll just be a memory, bring in the new guy!"

another man much of the same build as Hakura steps into the "Ring" and draws his weapon.

"him, hardly worth my time"

"oh, a toffee noser. I do enjoy you people, get back in time for tea and crumpets will you?" Jack laughs.

"you're a disgrace" he attacks Jack, he barely dodges. Losing only a small amount of fabric from his make shift shoes.

"wow, a fast one" Jack draw his Battle Fans (these are just a series of Knives able to form into a fan shape) and put on his serious face.

"now it's time to fight" jack moves in and swings a bare miss. The guard swings from behind getting Jack good. Jack fall forward and grabs a spear from one of the troops and throws it at the Guard. He simply blocks it with his forearm and thrusts his sword at Jack. Jack bats it away with a fan and strikes his helm. It flies off into the crowd and then Jack gets a good look at his face.

"what no? this can't be?"

"yes" the guard says. "we're back. The Bothers of Legend. I am Caos. Prepare to die" he swings his blade forcing Jack to jumps out of the way. A troop then thrusts it's spear into Jack spine. There he lay lump.

"don't kill him, we need to bargain with brother. Take him to the capital"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

oh no, Jack is down. What is Legend/Hakura gonna do. Who knows, stay tuned to find out.


	4. The Family Tree Falls Fair

Where Am I 

A/N: sorry for the delay, but apparently school is more important then making a future in writing. Expect the others to have slow production rate too. And bummer about the no more replying to reviews publicly, well then I can at least tell people if there on the nose without ruining the story for to many people. anyway on with it…

"Off to the Capital with him, I'll draw out Brother. And inform the others that we have found him here"

"yes sir" the rest of the trope marches off and Caos walks slowly to the Floating castle, Home of the once mighty Legend.

Back with Hakura and Lucca…

"damn it! I don't think I like you being a criminal"

"I am not a criminal! I kidnapped the princess out of confusion, but in the end it was a better move, she would have been killed so my father could take over. Now quickly on my back, we need to get there faster"

"yes, of course" Lucca jumps on and holds on for dear life. Hakura Jumps straight up and land on what little land there is Around, Archama, his floating keep.

"Lucca stay inside and Inform Rose about what has happened. There is a computer there that is a replicate of Divera's inner intelligence, use it to create a time portal and take her and you to the time period 8063, you should meet up with Crono and Divera, stay there until the Unate (name of the country) is attacked. Do not concern yourself with me, you got that?"

"no! I won't leave you again" her eyes are filled with tears. "I don't want this to happen again" her tears touch Hakura but his mind won't budge.

"listen, I know how you feel, but I will return. I may not return as the child you once knew. I am no human and so I can't give you what you seek. You are to young for me to tell you that I to feel the same way you do about me. So I promise you I will return" he slowly presses his lips against hers and embraces her close to him.

"Lucca, I love you is not the words that speak the whole truth, I know we have only met but I have seen what I need in this world. Lucca don't die and don't loss hope. I will return for you and I hope you are ready then. So please go, and save the world from Lavos. Our world are linked in more ways then one"

"no, I said I refuse! I won't leave, there is no way your going to butter me this easily"

"Lucca, I hold a terrible secret from you and I wish it not to be revealed now and hopefully before the signs show up. I also hold an evil spirit that would destroy a world when released for good. Please do it for me"

"no, I refuse. You will take me and protect me here" she moves forward to embrace him again but Caos had jumped up and grabbed her and holds her by the back of her suit.

"hello brother, it seems you got another fell maiden in your arms. You really are the one with the soft touch. But you disgrace us with your human flirtations. You will be wed to Nora, the Verial Queen chosen for you"

"Brother place her down, if it's a fight you want we'll take it on the ground"

"no way, if we fight here you should have home field advantage"

"Brother! Stop this now!" Just then a Large arm reaches forth from the edge behind Hakura and throws him to the earth. A rather large man that would put Mr. Universe (what ever the world strongest man, but has a rather noticeable physique) to shame.

"ah, Brother Tyrany, how nice of you to join. Now go down there and Keep Brother busy well I take the girl to the Capital"

"gggrrrryes" he says in a growl much like Ginkotsu (the metal guy from Inuyasha). he jumps down and lands almost right on top of Hakura.

"Brotherrrrr…"

"your not family, you were born after dad died" Hakura says weakly.

"Crush!" he raises his hands in the air and slams them down almost crushing Hakura's face. Hakura had dodged and gotten behind Tyrany and thrust his sword into his spine. No damage was done.

"ha, do not remember brother? I am god, god like is me"

"to bad you were never taught how to speak English right" Tyrany quickly gives a large punch into Hakura's face. He is sent flying through several trees before being stopped by one.

"damn it. Right, taunting him makes it worse. Damn it, I do so hate hurting family."

"Dragon Crash!" Tyrany's fist piles into the Ground and the spirit of a raging dragon flies forth toward Hakura. Hakura blocks with his shield and its thrust back by the force. Tyrany had Quickly followed behind the attack to grab hold of Hakura. He has him in a tight Bear hug and crushes him steadily.

"now this, Brotherly love" Tyrany laughs at his joke.

"damn, and this guy can make a pun without me gaining strength. Unfair"

"Pure wind!" a women voice calls out and silver pedals fly from the forest, they strike Tyrany with holy force and cause him to draw back. The women rushes up to Hakura and sees he is wounded badly.

"oh, I need to get you patched right away"

"no……Lucca, I must save"

"shh, shh, shhh, do not speak you are almost dead. Be quiet or I won't be able to have you live"

"unnh" Hakura passes out and the women takes him the town to rest.

Back with Caos and Lucca…

"Let me go!" Lucca struggles to get free from Caos' grasp but his strength is to much.

"quiet girl, don't make us do the same to you as we did the Princess"

Lucca looks to her right to see a beautiful young girl in an all red dress, and a symbol representing the royal family lineage.

"that must be Rose" she says mainly to herself.

"yep, brother previous tart before you. Luckily he still hasn't mated yet"

"Brother you shouldn't say that" the other one says whom is carrying the princess.

"Legacy, you hold father to dearly, I was the only one to go against his wishes and I am still alive"

"yeah, after 15 years of reconstruction"

"shut it Brother"

"you are to childish when it comes to Legend. You think because human laws do not affect you that you are invincible. He proved you wrong and he will time and time again"

"he is half Human. How can he be stronger then us"

"he does have al of the strengths, but because he is Verial the life span is halved. So we just have to out live him"

"but still" Caos says complaining.

"Human blood holds a lot in it. Spirit, will, arrogance. Everything really, ad for that Legend will not give up even if there is a large failure rate, he can push past his own limits without permanent repercussions. But without being fill Verial he has that Viral problem that causes a Berserk outrage. The girl had seen this before"

"oh have you?" Caos looks at Lucca. "I am surprised you survived. But he must have killed something. What he kill, come on tell me" he says starting to act like a child.

Lucca remembers that time. In that black forest. The vixens came and attacked. He had gone berserk. He had killed one but still fought on. Tearing the body to shreds so that a revive spell would not work on it. Lucca tear was the only thing that stopped him. What power she had over him could not be explained.

"hey girl" Caos gets her attention by stoking her thigh.

"stop that" she goes to kick him but he stops it with his other hand.

"damn I like the feisty type. If you weren't human I'd totally mess you up" (he is referring to a type of raping her. Please no flames about this part but don't hate me for saying so)

"how dare you, I am 13"

"to us your legal, and like I said, be glad your human"

Lucca just tries to make the best of her situation by mapping the route in her head. If she could escape she'd need to know where to go.

"escape is useless" a booming vice calls out. It then laughs evilly as she and the princess are locked in a cell.

"sleep tight, girls. Your boy will be here to save you soon"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

all hope seems thin for the girls. Will Legend recover in time to safe the girls or will their fate be sealed. One thing is for certain, my fans will not be let down in the next chapter,


	5. War For The Capital

Where Am I- Final Chapter 

A/N: that's right Final Chapter, no cuts no glory. I hope I can make this one at least 3000 long or close to it. Here is where we shall see Legend come to live and trust me, as I said, you won't be let down. I hope…

Dis: I do now own CT. but I own the Lineage Brotherhood and Legend.

Legend wakes up in a daze, his vision blurred. He can hear a gasp coming from near his right. He rubs his eyes and looks to his right and there is the women who saved him.

"are you alright? You were hurt badly"

"who are you…where is Lucca?"

"you weren't with anyone. Is this person that much to you?"

"I need to find her. Out of my way" Legend steps up off the bed he lay on only to fall back on it.

"you are hurt. Your leg hath been broke"

"my luck"

"what is you name?"

"I adapted the name Hakura, but my true name is Legend Kerouses (core'ru'sis) Lineage"

"you're the one that had stolen the Princess"

"by accident, but it turned out to be a blessing, she was being hunted by a rival country and was going to be killed"

"we know" the women and her attendants throw off their disguises and reveal their true self.

"I should have known, I had no recall of braking my leg"

"smarter then I thought to bad, you still can't fight"

"au contraire" Legend snaps his leg back onto one piece and gets up. "smarter still am I?"

"get him!" the head commands. The other women attack Legend. A simple bat of his sword does them in. after he cleaves through her army of attendants Legend leans close to the head.

"and by the way Miss Averdain. We cut our link with you years ago" Legend raises his sword and swings it down with force. The blood smears across the wall and Legend moves on. Miss Averdain's Body lay motionless still in a standing position. A large wound across her right arm bleed horribly.

"no, he is back. Then, then…where is the child?…" she grips her arm to try and stop the blood and goes to get the Med. Case. She wraps her arm up and rest on the bed.

"I'll be safe for a while, but I know he'll come back" she closes her eyes then slowly sleeps.

Legend walks through the town, all of the villagers hide and cower in fear as he watches them.

"hm, my reputation never dies down. I may have to leave this place yet again, and hopefully I won't return" Legend walks on out of the village. All of the town folk emerge and watch as Legend walks away. And just when they thought all was save. Legend turns and blasts the town with a huge amount of Dark Energy. No one left, not even Miss Averdain. Their bodies lay on the ground falling from the sky as though rain. Soon the blood comes down in rains fashion. Legend just laughs evilly as he sees his power grow.

"this is what I've become, I am no longer bound. Forgive me Lucca, you can not love me now…"

At The Capital…

"Lucca?" Rose spoke up for the first time since she had awoken.

"yes, what is it Princess?"

"about Legend, how did you come into his life? How did you become involved?"

"_I don't know what to say, I can't tell her the truth or she may be crushed. I mean I think she loves him"_ Lucca tries to avoid speaking the obvious. "well, in our world I was testing a transporter system. I had made a small miscalculation and all of us had become lost in time. Before we came here we had been to our close past and far future. Now we are here"

"interesting. But how is it you got here, there is no record of you have a dimension link?"

"that I can't explain"

a new Brother returns with Marle in his arms. "hey girl you got more company, I hope one of ya knows how to help her stay amongst the living" Wollf chuckles.

"you monster" He tosses in Marle and locks the door back up.

"Marle? Marle? Marle wake up!" Lucca shakes her but nothing works.

"she'll be fine" a new voice calls from the edge of the darkened hallway.

"who are you?" Rose demands.

"I am Kerok" he steps forth revealing his form. He wears a cape lined with fur, and a clock under it. A small amount of his armor can be seen from the gap in the cloak but that is about all they can see.

"Kerok?" Lucca's memory seems to strike her.

"yes, Father of that boy who saved you once before. I am glad he brought you here to me"

"you lie!" Rose fumes. "he would never do such a thing!"

"not under his own will, but it's that blood of mine that flows through him that made him do it. A fine son indeed, three women, and one he loves, he'll be here. And he'll fight, soon the portal will open again, and I will, become a god again!"

"that's it!" Lucca snaps her fingers. "Kerok the God of Chaos in the Andareé (on'dar'ie) Realm. You had lost your god given powers on the fifth encounter with your son Legend. After your death you had created Tyrany, an exact copy of your self to go and revive you. You then seek pure maidens to open the portal to the realm where the god's hold your power. And the purest maidens are the ones that look past your son's difference"

"smart girl, to bad we may only need you to open it"

"oops" Lucca's face goes to a pale white.

"Father! Legend is here. He is at the gate of the Capital!" Caos informs Kerok.

"good. You hold him off as the front line, then Legacy will be the second line, then Wollf, and Tyrany last, do not die, if on the edge of defeat retreat to the next line and recover. None of you are cowards for doing so, I just don't want him gaining any more strength, it would be wise to avoid that blade having anymore blood to feast on. Now go!"

"yes father!" he salutes and runs off to the town.

"your still afraid Kerok, I thought better of you" Lucca chuckles.

"not at all. Have you never played a game before. The end boss always holds off for time. To weaken his opponent. Legend will see through this and play no games, they have only a slim chance at being able to run"

"so you'd kill your own kin just to try and fool Legend"

"not at all. Just sit back and watch" a monitor appears from nowhere and shows Legend on the screen, he is blasting away at the capital. There are body parts everywhere and the blood raining down on him. His beautiful white hair has been stained red. Lucca gasps.

"no, Hakura fight it. You can beat this!" Lucca's tears well up again and flow down her face. "this can't be him!"

"it is, and I pity you for ever thinking he could be conquered will simple human emotions"

"enough!" she cries out. A blast of fire energy knocks Kerok back a bit.

"is that it, perhaps you'd be more of a challenge when you see more innocents die"

Down with Legend…

"father I am coming for you. And I will free Lucca and the Rest. And I hope your soul may never rest. Knowing that you can't beat me" he blasts another section of the Capital and moves on. A lone baby lay on the streets crying, wrap in a blood soaked blanket, it's mother dead right by it. Legend points his hand at the child and summons up more dark energy. He is about to blast the child when Lucca's cry echoed through the air.

"enough!"

"What? Lucca?" he stops the attack and looks around. He can't find anyone.

"over here brother!" Caos calls.

Legend turns around to see Caos with the baby in his arms. Sword pointed at it's throat.

"put it down"

"why, I'd rather fight Legend, my brother, not the "assumed Hakura" your way to soft" (forgive fans I don't want to be this cruel but I must for the sake of Lucca) Caos thrust the blade through the child's neck and drops it on the ground. The child let's out a blood filled cry then lay motionless.

"you………Monster!" Legend's aura returns and he pulls out his Blade. The black flames engulf it as he stare coldly at Caos.

"your mine Brother, you won't walk when I am done with you"

"bring it on!"

Caos rushes at Legend and slashes his shield arm. Legend growls with anger and thrusts his Blade into Caos' leg, he then swings his sword to the ground dragging Caos with it. Then stomping on his chest then pulling out the sword. Caos hacks at Legend's Knee and quickly gets back to his feet. He launches a small ball of energy at Legend but it just gets deflected. Legend Swings again at Caos catching his hip this time. He then throws him into the air and piles the Sword through his central body, then on the way down he thrusts the blade into the ground standing atop it. Thrusting it through his body. Caos barely gets up. He stands weakened badly.

"this is not over brother" Caos quickly retreats.

Legend stand there his evil grins still on his face. He stand there alone. Fighting a battle inside his own mind. He is losing his control, soon Hakura will be no more.

At the Second Line…

Caos limps over to Legacy. Holding his many wounds.

"Brother heal me"

"no, Father said recover, you're a Verial. Go kill some towners and bathe in the blood. I'll hold Legend off"

"alright, I will come back when I am better" Caos limps off to a part of town to go on a Blood bath well Legacy holds his ground.

"not even a single hit on Brother, Caos you are the weakest of us all. Next to you is Wollf. Then me, and Tyrany the strongest. But I have the smarts to beat brother, Father didn't give that half wit even a small amount of brain"

Legends evident arrival was getting closer and closer. The buildings in the distance falling down in a dark blaze. The screams of pain where Caos heals. Legacy just waits. His knightly armor shines even on such a clouded day. The Ankh Symbol on his cloth shows his power of energy. And the Family Crest on his necklace shows his ferocity. Soon Legend arrives on the scene. Legacy opens his eyes and greets his brother.

"hello Brother. I see you still have no control over your better half"

"quiet! Words mean nothing!"

"ah, such a brute. You really need to talk things over. But if I must speak with my blade I shall"

Legend darts in and attacks. But before he could even raise his blade Legacy disappeared. Legend looks around and can't even sense his energy. Then an attack from the back throws Legend to his knees. Legacy then thrust his sword repeatedly through his back and laughs.

"never were fast were you, ha!" at his laugh, Legend swings his blade barely catching Legacy. Legacy then jumps back and wipes of non existent dust.

"how dare you" he runs and attacks with a wide swing. Legend Blocks by putting his blade vertically in front of him. Then with the force of the attack uses it to counter. A large wound across Legacy's face hinders his vision. Legend then thrusts his sword for a final strike when Caos bats it away. Legend jumps back and looks at both of his brothers.

"thank you, Caos. I'll refrain from saying your there when not needed a little less often"

"thanks, but I'll still call you a brown noser" the two close in for the attack. Legend jumps to the air and summon a large mass of dark energy. (the attack is like the Spirit Bomb From DBZ)

"don't worry Brother I got this one" Caos steps forward and focuses his power on the ball of energy, using his power over law, he forces the attack to become unstable. The attack then explodes at close range to Legend. Legend falls heavily wounded from the attack and lands hard on the streets. Legacy and Caos approach Legend.

"that was easy" Caos laughs.

"look again Brother" Legacy points to the blade. Small traces of blood ooze forth from it and become absorbed by Legend. He soon gets back up to his feet, with that evil grin still pasted on his face.

"no way, why'd he get that sword!"

"father's legacy, he was the first born, so until he dies he keeps it. Then if he does not have any children it will be past on to the next son. You would have it"

"yeah alright, let's kill him then!" Caos rushes in to finish him but in a flash as quick as light Caos is soon reduced to nothing but the blood that ran through him. The blade then absorbs that.

"hm, comatose. He'll be there for a while, I should report to father"

"no need" Kerok emerges from behind a building. "let us halt this, you and the remaining Brothers come back to the castle. We have a problem here"

"yes father"

Back in the Cell…

"Lucca, I think Marle is coming to"

Marle moans and groins, tosses and turns, then opens her eyes to see the two other girls looking down on her.

"Lucca!" Marle gets up and embraces her. "I missed you, where is Crono?"

"about 7000 years ahead of us"

"what?"

"we're captured, and locked up in some place referred to as "the Capital"" Rose speaks.

"and who are you?"

"I am Lady Rose. Princess to these lands. You are princess Marle"

"yes, how'd you know?"

"Lucca told me"

Marle just sighs. "so we are locked up and no way out?"

"Hakura…Rather Legend, is coming to save us. But then it could be for the worse"

"how so?"

"I have learnt that, Legend is that alternate form of Hakura, and with every transformation he losses control of it. Reports from his brothers say that he has already destroyed three towns-"

"and half the Capital" Legacy walks to the door and opens it. "we are taking you to a safer place, we can let you be awake for the transportation or we can get physical…"

"we will cooperate" Rose says. The others follow suit.

They are taken deep underground were any misfired blasts won't effect them much. Then locked away in a slightly roomier and comfortable cell.

"now stay quiet" the brothers leave and go to set up the counter attack.

"how well do you think Hakura is holding up?" Marle wonders aloud.

"Hakura, why can't you here me. I love you, and I always will, your in there somewhere, please come out" Lucca prays.

And as if heard Legend awakes from his coma, he looks about the place and sees all the pestilence and death. He quivers at the sight, knowing full well he did this. Several happy couple dead, hand in hand still. All of the children motionless with blood soaked faces. And the babies, he couldn't stand to watch.

"good bye Lucca. May you live well without me" he holds out his hands and summons all the energy he can. It bends and twist between them. Until finally it form into a time rip. He throws it up in the air and it moves toward the Capital center. There it makes it's way down to Lucca and Marle.

"Lucca, look it's a time rip, we can get out of here!"

"no, we can't leave Hakura out there"

"go, I'll make sure he arrives back with you" Rose commands them. "you never told me but your actions speak clearly. Lucca I know you love him and so I will swear to let you and him unite or so be it I'll take my life for his"

"Rose, don't do this" Lucca didn't know weather she really wanted this.

"go now!" Rose pushes them into the time rip and it closes. Rose then collapses. As Does Hakura from the energy usage.

And Kerok watches on fiendishly. "you stupid fool, oh well. I am sure she will return for you, until then I will have Rose"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Complete. The story has been done. Tell me what you think and I'll do my best to reply back. And all comments about the Brothers actions and personality ar appreciated. Arigatou and I hope you read on.


End file.
